Talk:Kazaana
A confusing thought If the one cursed with the wind tunnel knew when it would consume them, couldn't they have simply cut off their hand rather than dying? If it was their dominant hand used to write and such, it would be a great loss, but the advantage of it would be a longer life. (Forgetful 10th doctor fan 00:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC)) :I think I remember Serena mentioning this argument before, but they live in the feudal era and they probably wouldn't have the type of medical aid they would need to sustain an injury such as losing a hand. Miroku probably would have bled out once he'd cut it off. Also, it's a curse, so I doubt that it'd be so easy. It may be that cutting their hand off would just result in opening the wind tunnel in its entirety and causing a faster death than if they just got rid of the curse all together. Additionally, if they just cut off the hand, what do you think will happen to the hand? That it will just disappear. The wind tunnel probably won't just disappear from the hand, but stay on the dismembered body part and start to draw surrounding things into it. There are a variety of possibilities, but these are probably the most probable explanations. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 01:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree with your point. Besides, Miroku always appreciate what he have while he still alive, including Kazaana. Although he doesn't mention it at manga, in anime he told to Koharu that the Kazaana wouldn't easy to take off like other things. He knew that his Kazaana will probably consume his whole body as soon he's not able to destroy Naraku within a short period...despite of having negative thoughts, he do rather thinking positively on his fate and claims Kazaana as a gift from God, acts as a powerful weapon that often helps him to destroy evil demons. And his face was covering his sadness by showing a sweet smile. I still remember that moment very well...such an optimistic monk. Esther Siaw (Stalk me!) 03:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) The Weilder Gets Poisoned? Now THIS causes me the biggest of headaches. If the wind tunnel leads into another dimension, or something like it, how can Miroku get poisoned by the Saimyosho and Miasma thoughout the series!? It's not like they're litteraly sucked into his own body. (Forgetful 10th doctor fan 00:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC)) :Who said the wind tunnel leads into another dimension? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 01:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Kagome just said that Miroku's Kazaana looks more like a black hole, but not telling that it will lead into another dimension like 4-dimension. Esther Siaw (Stalk me!) 02:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, even Miroku is surprised when the Saimyōshō are first used against him and he gets poisoned, so clearly it isn't an obvious, since Miroku wonders initially how the insect poison is able to affect him. Obviously, Naraku would know since he "invented" the Wind Tunnel, and so he knows its weaknesses. Coincidentally, it is only usually Naraku or someone in league with him who are able to poison Miroku. And I think you're right, Miroku doesn't suck things into himself. People always say, "So and so was sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel" not "So and so was sucked into Miroku." So I think the Wind Tunnel is a dimension or something of itself. Afterall, the wielder eventually gets sucked up too, but it's not like they get turned inside out or anything, they just disappear. Yet, as you say, somehow he gets poisoned when he sucks up Saimyōshō or miasma. I don't think it's clear exactly, but just as the praying mantis demon was able to damage the Wind Tunnel by cutting Miroku's hand, I think there is a sort of gray area where Miroku's hand stops being Miroku's hand, and starts being the Wind Tunnel. So perhaps it is that ambiguous region of Miroku's hand/body that connects with the Wind Tunnel that gets poisoned.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:51, April 19, 2012 (UTC) When does it open? Miroku was seen as a child without the Wind Tunnel in his palm. So when does the curse take effect? ( 15:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC))